Writer's Block
by Chained Princess
Summary: This is a collection of super-short drabbles. The result of my writer's block which appears every now and then. Will contain all kinds of characters and genres- mostly friendship and romance. I'm sorry if this sucks. This is my first try in drabbles.
1. Ryuga's Family

**Well, these are my first try in short drabbles since I suck at them. But nellabean said I can try so I'm trying. These are the results of writer's blocks when I have no idea what to write in my regular stories.**

**I don't own MFB. Thanks for reading! I can't promise about updates because they will appear whenever I have writer's block. **

Ryuga sat at a bench, staring at Gingka and his friends who were laughing and enjoying in this warm evening of April. Everyone was so happy today, they looked so glad with each other that it made his heart ache. He could never be happy like that…

Ryuga sighed, hanging his head lower and staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing to look at. He knew he could never be happy and relieved like Gingka, having a great time with his friends because simply, he didn't know the meaning of friendship. Or the meaning of love.

His eyes slowly watered as he remembered his life in this long 17 years. Every moment without a bit of happiness or relief, every moment he experienced was full of pain, only pain.

Nothing but pain.

He had never had a father who could punish him for bad results. He had never had a mother who could stay awake by him in long nights when he is sick. He had never had a sister who could nag on him to buy candy floss. He had never had a brother who could steal his cycle to go to school.

He had never had a family.

He was so unfortunate.

"Ryuga! What are you doing here all alone? Come get your share of Madoka's amazing burgers before Gingka and Masamune eat them all!" Tsubasa yelled from the table.

Ryuga smiled for the first time in his life, standing up and walking towards the table. Who said he didn't have a family?

These idiots were his family and he was proud of them.


	2. Idol

Nile stared at the teen before him as he did push-ups, counting softly under his breath, "One seventy four… One seventy five…"

Suddenly his head snapped back towards Nile, his lips forming on a sneer, "What? You need something?"

Nile flinched back, "N-no… Kyoya, I was just wondering…"

"What? Tell it without the idiotic introduction!"

Nile took a deep breath before opening his mouth again, "I was wondering if you would come with us for the movies tonight…"

"One eighty one- what? How could you even think that I will go with any sappy movie with worthless creatures like you and others?" Kyoya gave him the hardest glare.

If looks could kill, Nile would be dead by now.

"It's okay…" Nile smiled sheepishly, walking backwards, "I understand…"

"Whatever! Now go disturb someone else because I'm not in the mood for bullshit." Kyoya snapped before going back to push-ups.

"Sure." Nile smiled again, walking out and pushing the door close.

No matter how hard Kyoya tried to be heartless, Nile knew he had one of the biggest and purest hearts of this world.

"You'll always be my idol."


	3. Big Brother

"No! No one loves me!" Yu yelled, kicking the cushions to tame his anger, "I hate this world! I hate Tsubasa!"

Of course he had the reason to be angry. Today was his 10th birthday and no one seemed to remember it. Yu could clearly remember how many dreams he had about this birthday. And now, all his dreams just shattered.

And that Eagle boy! He claims to be Yu's family! What kind of a family member could he be if he didn't even remember Yu's birthday?

Frustrated, the blond walked to the living room, only to reveal it was totally dark. He became slightly afraid, remembering all those horror movies he loved to see. But before he could even budge, all the lights came on to reveal a beautifully decorated birthday party and people appeared out from under the sofa, behind the cupboard, even behind the door, yelling and running towards him,

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to dear Yu!"

Everyone was there. Madoka, Gingka, Hikaru, Kenta, Masamune, Benkei, Hyoma. Everyone but Tsubasa.

Yu slightly frowned but his surprise and happiness washed that away, "You guys knew it?"

"Of course!" Hikaru hugged him, "We are planning from one week. And you know who is the mastermind?"

"Who?" Yu questioned, tilting his head to one side.

"Tsubasa." Madoka smiled, pointing to the door.

Yu turned to see his favorite person standing there, leaning in the doorway.

"Are you still angry at me?" The silver haired blader smiled at him.

Instead of replying, he ran towards him to tackle him in a hug.

"I love you, Tsubasa!"


	4. The Meaning Of Love

Kyoya stood at the door, leaning against the frame to stare at the happy couple in front of him.

Anyone will say Madoka and Gingka are the most perfect couple of this world. The hero and his companion. A perfect ending of a perfect fairytale.

Kyoya was never a hero.

He was always all the things that people hated. Rebel, rule-breaker, rude, heartless, emotionless, selfish. He was the antagonist of this Metal Saga.

Maybe he deserved it.

Surely, Madoka and Gingka suit each other. They make each other complete. Gingka will always treat her like a princess and he is the only person who can make her happy.

He. Not Kyoya Tategami.

And so, it is a matter of fact that they will fall in love, get married, have children and live happily ever after.

Of course, at the end of the saga, the hero and the heroine have a happy ending.

And there is no place for a side-character like Kyoya there.

He will accept his destiny. And he will be happy since Madoka is happy.

Because maybe this is the meaning of love.

Being happy for someone else's happiness.

Even if she is not with you.

Even if she is made for someone else.


End file.
